Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби/Тут был Абдуль
Square Enix |распространитель = 22px|Worldwide Steam |локализатор = Новый Диск |дизайнер = Маки МакКэндлиш |композиторы = Стивен Бартон Гарри Грегсон-Уильямс |серия = Call of Duty |дата анонса = 28 апреля 2007 года |даты выпуска = Windows, Xbox 360, PS3 6 ноября 2007 7 ноября 2007 9 ноября 2007 15 ноября 2007 27 декабря 2007 10 сентября 2009 (Square Enix) ---- Mac 26 сентября 2008 28 января 2011 ---- Wii 10 ноября 2009 |платформы = Windows Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 Nintendo Wii Nintendo DS Mac OS X |движок = IW engine 3.0 |жанры = Шутер от первого лица |режимы = Одиночная игра Многопользовательская игра |рейтинги = ESRB: M PEGI: 16+ BBFC: 15 OFLC: MA15+ USK: 18 |управление = PC, Mac: клавиатура и мышь ---- PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii: геймпад |сайт = http://www.callofduty.com/codmw }} Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare — шутер от первого лица, четвёртая игра в серии Call of Duty. Разработана компанией Infinity Ward и выпущена компанией Activision 5 ноября 2007 года. Вышла на PC, Mac, PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii и DS. В течении двух лет Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare создавалась командой из ста человек Infinity Ward. Разработчики решили привнести новое в серию. Эта игра стала первой, действие которой происходит не во время Второй мировой войны. Театр военных действий был перенесён в современность — 2011 год. Большой упор был сделан на кинематографичность сюжета. Многопользовательской игре было также уделено достаточно внимания. Основным изменением в игровом процессе стали награды за серию. Подтянули и визуальную составляющую. Игра получила улучшенный движок IW 3.0 с Ragdoll-физикой. Новые идеи принесли игре огромный успех — 7 миллионов проданных за 2007 год копий и звание игры года. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare с лёгкостью победила своего конкурента Halo 3 и заслужила статус культовой и верность фанатов. Сюжет Гас: «Сначала хорошая новость. В мире всё отлично. В России идёт гражданская война. На карту поставлено 15 000 ядерных боеголовок. Халед аль-Асад. В настоящее время является вторым по влиятельности человеком на Ближнем Востоке. Ходят слухи, что он намерен стать первым. Наша разведка следит за ним.» Прайс: «А плохая?» Гас: «Сегодня к нам присоединился новичок. Его зовут "Соуп".» ---- Ультранационалист Имран Захаев мечтает восстановить советский строй в России. Он знает, что США никогда не позволит этому случиться, поэтому финансирует переворот на Ближнем Востоке, организованный его союзником Халедом Аль-Асадом, чтобы отвлечь внимание мира от гражданской войны в России. В игре представлены две линии сюжета. В одной рассказывается о службе оперативника SAS сержанта "Соупа" МакТавиша и спецоперациях на территории России, в другой — об американском морском пехотинце сержанте Поле Джексоне, участвовавшем во вторжении на Ближний Восток. 400px|center ---- Пролог 240px|left|thumb|Боец SAS на задании. Сержант Джон МакТавиш заступает на службу в 22-й полк SAS. После прохождения проверки на базе в Креденхилле он вместе с отрядом капитана Прайса отправляется на свою первую миссию. Отряд Браво десантируется на эстонском корабле в Беринговом проливе и начинает поиски опасного радиоактивного груза. SAS находят цель, но не успевают транспортировать, так как прибывают вражеские МиГи. Оперативники эвакуируются на своём вертолёте с обречённого корабля с документацией «посылки». Тем временем на Ближнем Востоке происходит государственный переворот. Халед аль-Асад захватывает власть и казнит своего предшественника, проамериканского президента Ясира аль-Фулани. США объявляют о вторжении. Действие 1 Прайс узнаёт, что шпион SAS под кодовым именем Николай был схвачен ультранационалистами и ожидает казни в России. Отряд Браво отправляется туда, где встречается с лоялистами. Их лидер, сержант Комаров, знает Прайса и просит помочь в борьбе с ультранационалистами. SAS спасают шпиона, но вертолёт, который улетел с оперативниками, был сбит ПВО над Западной Россией. На помощь отряду прилетает AC-130, который сопровождает их до новой точки эвакуации. Корпус морской пехоты США начинает вторжение на Ближний Восток для свержения режима аль-Асада. 1-й разведотряд десантируют в прибрежном городе, откуда идёт передача лидера сепаратистов. Морпехи пробиваются к телестанции, но не находят там своей цели. 250px|right|thumb|Джексон в бою. Отряд лейтенанта Васкеса, в котором служит сержант Пол Джексон, в начале следующего дня перебрасывают в другой город. Их следующей задачей становится оборона танка M1 Абрамс Кабан, который застрял в болоте. После отбития атаки сепаратистов на место прибывают техники. К 4 часам починенный танк выезжает из болота. 1-й разведотряд сопровождает M1 Абрамс через город, кишащий врагами, до шоссе, а затем на вертолёте отправляется в столицу для решающего штурма. В королевском дворце американские сапёры обнаруживают ядерное устройство. Начинается срочная эвакуация войск, но взрыв накрывает улетающие вертолёты. Множество морпехов, в том числе 1-й разведотряд, погибают. Действие 2 Николай сообщает, что аль-Асад может скрываться на своей Конспиративной квартире. Отряд Браво отправляется туда и при поддержке лоялистов штурмует деревню. Оперативники SAS обнаруживают лидера сепаратистов. Во время допроса аль-Асаду звонит Имран Захаев. Так все узнают, что последний жив. Прайс вспоминает операцию в Припяти, когда пятнадцать лет назад он, ещё в звании лейтенанта, был отправлен вместе с капитаном МакМилланом для ликвидации Захаева, а затем казнит аль-Асада. На следующее утро ультранационалисты начинают штурм деревни. SAS держат упорную оборону, но внезапно выясняют, что точка эвакуации сместилась. Прорвавшись через противников, отряд Браво улетает на вертолёте. SAS, Force и лоялисты начинают совместную операцию по захвату сына Имрана Захаева Виктора, который командует силами ультранационалистов на юге России. Его загоняют на крышу пятиэтажки, где он, не желая попасть в плен, пускает себе в голову пулю. Действие 3 240px|left|thumb|Запуск МБР. Возмущённый смертью сына, Захаев захватывает базу МБР на Алтае и выдвигает ультиматум — либо британские и американские войска покидают Россию, либо он наносит по США ядерный удар. SAS и морпехи высаживаются в горах недалеко от базы МБР, но штаб-сержант Григгс попадает в плен. После его освобождения отряд Браво продолжает продвигаться к базе. Встретившись с американскими снайперами, SAS становятся свидетелями запуска ядерных ракет. Группа в спешке штурмует стартовый комплекс и проникает в подземный командный пункт, где "Соуп" вводит коды самоуничтожения ракет. Они взрываются в воздухе, не достигнув Восточного побережья. SAS захватывают автомобили и отправляются к точке эвакуации. Оперативники вместе с преследующими их ультранационалистами выскакивают на российскую автомагистраль. Ми-24 уничтожает мост, и отряд оказывается прижатым. На место прибывает Захаев, чтобы лично казнить SAS-овцев, но "Соуп" убивает антагониста из пистолета Прайса. Эпилог После прохождения основной кампании становится доступен Эпилог, где, предположительно, отряд Браво проникает на самолёт, освобождает Криглера и эвакуируются за несколько секунд до взрыва. Миссии Персонажи Протагонисты 170px|right|thumb|Капитан Прайс. * Джон МакТавиш по прозвищу "Соуп" — сержант 22-го полка SAS, член отряда капитана Прайса Браво. Участвует в миссиях SAS в России, охваченной гражданской войной. Убивает лидера ультранационалистов Имрана Захаева. Главный герой Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Пол Джексон — сержант 1-го разведотряда морской пехоты США. Участвует во вторжении на Ближний Восток и вместе с отрядом доходит до столицы. Погибает во время ядерного взрыва. * Джон Прайс — капитан отряда Браво, в котором служит МакТавиш. Участвовал в операции SAS в Припяти по ликвидации Имрана Захаева в 1996 в звании лейтенанта. Антагонисты :Смотрите также: 'Всадники Хаоса'' * '''Имран Захаев — лидер ультранационалистов. Начинает в России гражданскую войну и финансирует переворот на Ближнем Востоке. Убит МакТавишем в финале. * Виктор Захаев — сын Имрана Захаева, командир ультранационалистов на юге России. Окружённый отрядом SAS, он решает покончить жизнь самоубийством. * Халед Аль-Асад — лидер cепаратистов и ставленник Имрана Захаева. После допроса убит капитаном Прайсом. Второстепенные персонажи * Васкес — лейтенант 1-го разведотряда морской пехоты США, командир отряда, в котором служил Пол Джексон. Погибает во время ядерного взрыва. * Григгс — штаб-сержант 1-го разведотряда морской пехоты США, переведённый в отряд Браво. Погибает в перестрелке на мосте. * Гас — член отряда Браво, правая рука капитана Прайса. Участвует во многих миссиях. Убит Имраном Захаевым на мосту. * МакМиллан — снайпер, капитан 22-го полка SAS. В 1996 вместе с лейтенантом Прайсом выполняет в Припяти миссию по ликвидации Имрана Захаева, которая окончилась неудачей. * Николай (кодовое имя) — шпион SAS на территории России. Был захвачен ультранационалистами и освобождён отрядом Прайса за восемь часов до казни. * Комаров — сержант, лидер лоялистов, борющихся с ультранационалистами в России. Достижения :Основная статья: 'Достижения'' В версии игры для Xbox 360 есть 37 достижений общей «суммой» в 1000 15px. Разведданные :Смотрите также: 'Разведданные, Расположение разведданных'' После прохождения игры на любом уровне сложности открываются чит-коды. Для их активации нужно собрать определённое количество разведданных противников — ноутбуков, разбросанных в неприметных местах в одиночной игре. Чит-коды #'CoD Нуар'. Необходимо: 2 части разведданных. За артхаузное ощущение. Всё становится чёрно-белым. #'Фото-негатив'. Необходимо: 4 части разведданных. Репринты недоступны. Все цвета инвертируются. #'Сверхконтранст'. Необходимо: 6 частей разведданных. Пробуйте комбинации читов и двух других цветов для разных эффектов. Значительно увеличивается контрастность в игре. #'Военный рэгтайм'. Необходимо: 8 частей разведданных. Активирует секретный протокол Военный рэгтайм. Игровой процесс стилизуется под немое кино. #'Кластерные гранаты'. Необходимо: 10 частей разведданных. Киньте гранату и наслаждайтесь шоу. После взрыва осколочная граната выбрасывает ещё четыре. #'Плохой год'.Отсылка к производителю автомобильных шин Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company. Необходимо: 15 частей разведданных. Постреляйте по врага, увидите результат. Тела врагов превращаются в автомобильные шины. #'Возможность замедления'. Необходимо: 20 частей разведданных. Рукопашная — вкл/выкл. При нажатии кнопки рукопашного боя время замедляется. #'Бесконечные боеприпасы'. Необходимо: 30 частей разведданных. Нет перезарядки — нет проблем. Оружие имеет бесконечный боезапас, а подствольные гранатомёты и РПГ стреляют в автоматическом режиме.'' Аркадный режим После прохождения одиночной кампании открывается аркадный режим. Он представляет из себя одиночную игру с элементами старых аркад — игроку начисляются очки за выполнение целей и убийства, а за определённые действия даются множители очков. Время в аркадном режиме ограничено, как и жизни (их можно зарабатывать за очки; в самом начале даются три). Контрольные точки отсутствуют. Чит-коды в нём также нельзя активировать. Рекорды сохраняются в меню. Есть два варианта прохождения аркадного режима — полное прохождение и отдельные уровни. Миссии Новобранец, Переворот и Последствия недоступны. Система очков позже перекочевала в новый кооперативный режим Зомби в Call of Duty: World at War и последующих играх Treyarch. Расчёт очков Основное = *Ранить противника пулей: 10 очков за каждое ранение. *Ранить противника во время собственного ранения: 5 очков за каждое ранение. *Ранить противника взрывчаткой: 5 очков за каждое ранение. *Убить раненого противника: 50 очков. *Убить противника выстрелом в туловище: 60 очков. *Убить противника взрывчаткой: 50 очков. *Убить противника выстрелом в горло: 70 очков. *Убить противника выстрелом в голову: 100 очков. *Убить противника ножом: 130 очков. *Убить собаку: 100 очков. |-| Техника = *Уничтожить автомобиль: 200 очков. *Уничтожить пикап: 500 очков. *Уничтожить БМП: 150 очков. *Уничтожить вертолет: 1000 очков. *Уничтожить транспортный вертолет, высаживающий войска: 1000 очков. *Убить солдата, спускающегося с вертолета: 10 очков. |-| Разное = *Взорвать бочку: 150 очков. *Убить спящих противников в миссии Корабль: 10 очков (130 — ножом). *Уничтожить танк Т-72 в миссии Болото: 500 очков. *Уничтожить ЗПУ в миссии Болото: 2000 очков. *Разрушить дом в миссии Божья кара: 1000 очков. *Ранить Имрана Захаева в миссии Убить одним выстрелом: 2000 очков. *Уничтожить танк Т-72 в миссии Жара: 1000 очков. *Ранить союзников во время засады на Захаева в миссии Грехи отцов: 10 очков за каждое ранение. Миссии аркадного режима Пролог * Корабль (11.00 мин.) Действие I * Полное затмение (20.00 мин.) * Чарли не сёрфят (15.00 мин.) * Болото (13.00 мин.) * Преследование (17.00 мин.) * Божья кара (13.00 мин.) * Кабан (15.00 мин.) * Шок и трепет (14.00 мин.) Действие II * Конспиративная квартира (17.00 мин.) * Всё в камуфляже (18.00 мин.) * Убить одним выстрелом (20.00 мин.) * Жара (15.00 мин.) * Грехи отцов (13.00 мин.) Действие III * Ультиматум (16.00 мин.) * Все на месте (11.00 мин.) * В командном пункте (14.00 мин.) * Игра окончена (9.00 мин.) Эпилог * Над облаками (4.00 мин.) Бонусы Совершая серии убийств, игрок будет зарабатывать множители (от 2х до 8х), т.е. количество очков, полученное после убийства/ранения/уничтожения, увеличится во столько раз, чему равен множитель. После выполнения комбинации 8x бонус закончится, игрок получит дополнительную жизнь, а также появится сообщение "Комбинация выполнена". Однако во время комбинации (кроме 8x) игрок должен совершать быстрые убийства, иначе бонус будет потерян, и появится сообщение "Награда за комбинацию потеряна". После каждого 3-го быстрого убийства множитель будет увеличиваться на единицу. Также после окончания миссии игрок будет получать бонусы за оставшиеся жизни (1000 очков за каждую) и оставшееся время (5 очков за каждую секунду). Кроме того, если игрок во время миссии ни разу не провалил задание (на уровне сложности "Высокий" и "Ветеран"), то в конце уровня он получит "награду за выживание" (удвоение счета). Уровни сложности (а также бонусы после завершения миссии): *'Рекрут' – без бонуса *'Средний' – 1,5x множитель *'Высокий' – 3x множитель + 2x (за выживание) *'Ветеран' – 4x множитель + 2x (за выживание) Многопользовательская игра Игровой процесс 240px|left|thumb|Сетевая игра. Игровой процесс многопользовательской игры Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare сильно изменился по сравнению с предшественниками. Сетевая игра стала более динамичной. Основной упор был сделан на командную игру и deathmatch, поэтому действия начали разворачиваться очень быстро. Этому способствовали разнообразные карты. Разработчики делали такую многопользовательскую игру, которая бы награждала новичков и удерживала ветеранов. Основным изменением в игровом процессе стали уникальные награды за серию, которая успешно прижилась и стала одной из отличительных особенностей серии. Режимы игры Помимо классического deathmatch в игру были добавлены другие различные режимы. Выигрышная стратегия у каждого своя, специальная. Игра завершается когда какая-либо из команд выполняет условия победы — например, набирает необходимое количество очков. Если же время, отведённое на раунд, истекает, то начинается режим «внезапной смерти», дополнительное время, когда возрождение игроков отключается. Задачи также отсутствуют, нужно лишь уничтожить вражескую команду. Все настройки режимов можно гибко настроить. ---- *'Каждый за себя' — очень динамичный режим, фактически, оригинальный deathmatch, где все игроки сражаются против всех. Для победы необходимо заработать 125 очков, то есть совершить 25 убийств. Помощь не засчитывается. Этот режим позже стал основой для многих других в последующих играх серии. **В версии для Wii присутствует режим Схватка в клетке — свободная игра на двоих игроков. За каждое убийство даётся 40 очков, лимит убийств — 10. 260px|right|thumb|Установка бомбы. *'Командный бой' — самый популярный и классический для серии режим, под который и затачивалась игра. За одно убийство игроку даётся десять опыта, за помощь — 2, за вызов награды за серию — 10. В общий командный счёт засчитываются только очки за убийства. *'Саботаж' — один из командных режимов. На респаунах противоборствующих сторон находятся цели для уничтожения, а в центре карты лежит нейтральная бомба. Задача — установить её на цели противника. Над союзником, несущим бомбу, находится пометка «Защита», а над врагом — «Убить». Она обновляется каждые две секунды. Очень часто раунды надолго затягиваются. По истечению времени наступает «внезапная смерть». *'Найти и уничтожить' — режим, схожий с Саботажем. Однако теперь задачи команд разделились. Одна должна защищать свои цели A и B, а другая — уничтожить один из объектов. Возрождение отсутствует. *'Первенство' — один из популярных режимов. Цель — набрать необходимое количество очков путём удерживания флагов A, B и C. Первый и последний расположены на респаунах, а флаг B в центре карте и является фактически главным. Каждый флаг раз в пять секунд приносит команде 1 очко. Лимит — 200 очков. В случае истечения времени побеждает сторона, набравшая наибольшее количество очков. Также игрок получает в два раза меньше опыта за убийство и помощь по сравнению с Командным боем. Захват флага не рекомендуется проводить в одиночку — чаще всего их просто заваливают мясом. *'Штаб' — режим, схожий с предыдущим. На карте в случайном месте появляется нейтральный штаб. Обе команды должны его захватить. Команда, захватившая штаб, должна удерживать его до прибытия подкреплений, а другая — уничтожить штаб. Игроки удерживающей команды не возрождаются после смерти. Каждые пять секунд штаб приносит 5 очков. Выигрывает команда, набравшая большее количество очков. *'Старая школа' — олдскульный режим в стиле Quake 3, Unreal Tournament 3 и Halo 3. Игроки начинают, имея лишь Скорпион и M9. На земле разбросаны перки (Двойной выстрел, Убойная сила, Джаггернаут, Последний выстрел и Мученик) и оружие, которые можно поднимать. После поднятия луч над ними изменяет свой цвет с жёлтого на красный до тех пор, пока предмет не появится заново. Всё оружие имеет магазины повышенной ёмкости, но общий боезапас снижен. Игроки же имеют бесконечный бег, увеличенное здоровье, более высокие прыжки и также сниженный урон от падений. После смерти их тела подбрасываются в воздух. Режим является модификацией для всех остальных. *'Захват флага' также должен был появиться в Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, судя по ранним скриншотам, но по неизвестным причинам был вырезан и вернулся в последующих играх. :Также в версиях для консолей появилось несколько новых уникальных режимов. ---- 150px|left Уникальным нововведением стал мод Повышенная сложность (или хардкор) для режимов Командный бой, Штаб и Найти и уничтожить. В нём игроки получают резко пониженное здоровье, больший урон и полностью скрытый интерфейс. Включен огонь по своим, а просмотр смерти игрокам недоступен. Жизненно необходимой наградой за серию становится БПЛА. Основные классы — кемпер или стелс-диверсант. Режим пользуется большой популярностью среди опытных игроков и перекочевал в последующие игры серии. Карты Во время разработки Infinity Ward старались сделать разнообразные карты, которые бы подходили одинаково как для deathmatch, так и для других режимов игры. Структура полей боя была такова, что для игроков оставалось очень мало безопасных мест, что заставляло либо заботиться «кемперам» заранее о безопасности, либо же постоянно передвигаться и не засиживаться на одном месте. Практически все карты по образу делятся на два типа. Действия карт первого типа разворачиваются на узких улочках ближневосточных городов, а второго — в России, охваченной гражданской войной, царит гнетущая атмосфера заброшенности. Такое разделение также влияет и на игровой процесс. Сражения сепаратистов и морпехов характеризуются интенсивной динамичностью и обычно происходят на коротких или средних дистанциях, а вот перестрелки между ультранационалистами и оперативниками SAS часто затягиваются. Кроме того, благодаря крупным масштабам и обильной растительности, на российских картах очень часто любят засиживаться снайперы. Из финальной версии игры также было вырезано огромное количество запланированных карт для сетевой игры, в основном чисто по техническим причинам или ошибкам в дизайне. Впрочем, Invasion и Favela успешно перекочевали в следующую игру Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Награды за серию Основным изменением в игровом процессе сетевой игры стали награды за серию убийств противников (или киллстрики). Представляют собой поддержку с воздуха, которая даёт вызвавшему игроку и его команде определённое преимущество над врагом. right|link=Авиаудар Первоначально планировалось, что на карте будут определённые зоны, в которых можно вызывать награды за серию, а обе команды бьются за эти зоны, но позже Infinity Ward решили, что такой вариант не подходит для deathmatch. Позже данная задумка вернулась в Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 в качестве отдельного режима под названием Зона выброски. ---- :1. БПЛА. За три убитых врага игроку становится доступен беспилотный разведчик. В течении минуты он отображает на радаре союзников и врагов (последних — только тех, кто не использует перк Мёртвая тишина). В воздухе могут находиться сколько угодно БПЛА. Эта награда в хардкоре даёт решающее преимущество. :2. Авиаудар. За пять убитых врагов игроку становится доступен вызов авиаудара по определённой точке на карте. Три самолёта подряд пролетают там и сбрасывают авиабомбы. Очень ценная награда за серию при правильном использовании. Лучше всего вызывать по открытым местам и большим скоплениям противников. При выборе укрытия учитывайте, что бомбы очень мощные и с лёгкостью могут пробить слабые препятствия. Комментатор не сообщает о приближении вражеских самолётов — об этом можно узнать по радару, если в воздухе находится дружественный БПЛА. 235px|left|thumb|Ударный вертолёт Ми-24. :3. Вертолёт. За семь убитых врагов игроку становится доступен ударный вертолёт. Он в течение 1,5 минуты летает над картой, уничтожая противников с помощью пулемёта и ракет, иногда зависая над определёнными точками. В воздухе может находиться только один вертолёт, что затрудняет его вызов на многолюдных серверах. Лучше всего вызывать его после смерти, чтобы с помощью этой награды за серию набить другую. Однако эта махина в воздухе является довольно лакомой целью для игроков с ручными пулемётами и РПГ-7, ведь за её уничтожение выполняется испытание «Мухобойка». Система классов В Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare появилась система классов, которая позволяет гибко настроить своего персонажа. Всего классов десять — пять стандартных и пять «личных». Первоначально открыты лишь первые три стандартных, на втором и третьем уровнях откроются последние два класса. На четвёртом уровне игроку откроется возможность настройки своих личных классов. В меню создания можно выбрать основное и дополнительное оружие, модули и камуфляжи к ним, снаряжение, перки и название класса. Во время матча выбрать класс можно в любой момент, но изменится он только после смерти со следующим возрождением игрока. Лучше всего иметь на вооружении 5 различных классов. Стандартные классы игрока: 250px|right|thumb|Окно изменения класса. #'Штурмовик'. M16A4 с подствольным гранатомётом, M9, 1 шумовая граната, Убойная сила, Экстремальная подготовка. #'Диверсант'. MP5, USP 0,45 с глушителем, 1 световая граната, C4 x2, Ударная волна, Неподвижный прицел. #'Пулемётчик'. M249 SAW, USP 0,45, Особые гранаты x3, Джаггернаут, Проникающий удар. #'Подрывник'. W1200, M9, 1 дымовая граната, РПГ-7 x2, Ударная волна, Экстремальная подготовка. #'Снайпер.' M40A3, M9 с глушителем, Особые гранаты x3, Убойная сила, Проникающий удар. Оружие и снаряжение В Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare представлен обширный арсенал вооружения. Оружие и снаряжение открывается по мере того, как игрок повышается в звании. Кроме того, у игрока есть нож, которым можно совершать ближнюю атаку (убивает любого противника с одного удара), одна осколочная граната и особая граната (шумовая, световая или дымовая). 'Штурмовые винтовки' ---- MW Weapon M16A4.png|link=M16A4|M16A4 AK47_mw1.png|link=АК-47|АК-47 M4.png|link=M4A1|M4A1 (10 уровень) G3iwi.png|link=G3|G3 (25 уровень) G36ciwi.png|link=G36c|G36c (37 уровень) M14iwi.png|link=M14|M14 (46 уровень) MP44iwi2.png|link=MP44|MP44 (52 уровень) 'Пистолеты-пулемёты' ---- MP5iwi.png|link=MP5|MP5 Skorpioniwi.png|link=Скорпион|Скорпион Uziiwi.png|link=Мини-Узи|Мини-Узи (13 уровень) AK74u_MW.png|link=АК-74у|АК-74у (28 уровень) P90iwi.png|link=P90|P90 (40 уровень) 'Ручные пулемёты' ---- M249iwi.png|link=M249 SAW|M249 SAW RPDiwi.png|link=РПД|РПД M60.png|link=M60E4|M60E4 (19 уровень) 'Дробовики' ---- W1200iwi.png|link=W1200|W1200 M1014iw.png|link=M1014|M1014 (31 уровень) 'Снайперские винтовки' ---- MW_Weapon_M40A3.png|link=M40A3|M40A3 M21.png|link=M21|M21 (7 уровень) Dragunoviwi.png|link=СВД|СВД (22 уровень) R700iwi.png|link=R700|R700 (34 уровень) Barrett.png|link=Barrett M82|Barrett M82 (49 уровень) 'Пистолеты' ---- M9iwi.png|link=M9|M9 USP-cod4.png|link=USP 0,45|USP 0,45 1911A1iwi.png|link=M1911|M1911 (16 уровень) Deagleiwi.png|link=Desert Eagle|Desert Eagle (43 уровень/55 уровень) 'Снаряжение' ---- Claymoreiwi.png|link=Клэймор|Клэймор (23 уровень) RPG7iwi.png|link=РПГ-7|РПГ-7 C4iwi.png|link=C4|C4 'Камуфляжи' ---- На всё основное оружие можно наносить камуфляжи. Они открываются по мере прохождения испытаний на выстрелы в голову для каждого ствола. #'Пустынный камуфляж'. Песчаный вид. Открыт на старте. Полезен на арабских картах. #'Лесной камуфляж'. Зелёный камуфляж. Открыт на старте. Полезен на российских картах для снайперов. #'Цифровой камуфляж'. Чёрно-белый камуфляж MARPAT. Требуется 25 выстрелов в голову. Камуфляж разбивает силуэт оружия, что делает последнее менее заметным. #'Синий тигр'. Камуфляж с синими полосами. Требуется 75 выстрелов в голову (50 для дробовиков). Полезен на картах с тусклыми серо-синими цветами. #'Красный тигр'. Камуфляж с красными полосами. Требуется 150 выстрелов в голову. Полезен на плохо освещённых картах из-за своей малозаметности. #'Золотой камуфляж'. Украшение. Требуется завершить все испытания для типа оружия. Отличительный знак мастерства игрока. Доступен лишь для 6 стволов: M1014, СВД, Мини-Узи, АК-47, M60E4, Desert Eagle (за 55-й уровень). Weapon_camo_brockhaurd.png|link=Пустынный камуфляж|Пустынный камуфляж Weapon camo bush dweller.png|link=Лесной камуфляж|Лесной камуфляж Weapon camo black white marpat.png|link=Цифровой камуфляж|Цифровой камуфляж Weapon camo stagger blue.png|link=Синий тигр|Синий тигр Weapon camo commando tiger red.png|link=Красный тигр|Красный тигр CoD4Gold.png|link=Золотой камуфляж|Золотой камуфляж 'Модули' ---- Также на основное оружие можно устанавливать модули. Они открываются по мере прохождения испытаний на убийства для каждого ствола. #'Рукоятка'. Устанавливается на дробовики и ручные пулемёты, но забирает первый оружейный перк. Уменьшает разброс и отдачу. #'Подствольный гранатомёт' M203/ГП-25. Устанавливается на штурмовые винтовки, но забирает первый оружейный перк. Позволяет выстрелить двумя гранатами из подствольника. #'Глушитель'. Устанавливается на пистолеты, штурмовые винтовки и пистолеты-пулеметы. Убирает игрока с радара при стрельбе, глушит звуки выстрелов и убирает пороховой дым, но урон с дистанцией падает быстрее. #'Коллиматорный прицел'. Устанавливается на штурмовые винтовки, пистолеты-пулемёты, ручные пулемёты и дробовики. Заменяет механический прицел. #'Прицел ACOG'. Устанавливается на штурмовые винтовки, ручные пулемёты, снайперские винтовки и пистолеты-пулемёты. Увеличивает дальность стрельбы и отдачу. Перки :Смотрите также: 'Перки Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' Большое влияние на игровой процесс также оказывают перки — специальные способности или бонусы. Все они делятся на три группы. Первая отвечает за вооружение персонажа и недоступна при использовании подствольного гранатомёта. Вторая отвечает за атакующие или оборонительные способности. Перки третьей группы изменяют физические способности бойца. Система развития :Смотрите также: 'Ранги'' В Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare реализована система наград и поощрений. Развитие персонажа идёт постепенно по мере повышения в звании. Открывается новое оружие и снаряжение. Кроме того, в игре есть испытания, которые делятся на два типа — оружейные и игровые. Оружейные испытания открывают доступ к модулям (убийства) и камуфляжам (выстрелы в голову) на каждое основное оружие. Игровые же являются разнообразными «вызовами», например, убить противника из его собственного оружия, подобранного ранее. Джампинг Благодаря родству с Quake, в Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare также остались многие элементы джампинга. Из-за сложности в освоении, он редко используется в обычных матчах, хотя и даёт большое преимущество над противников. Несмотря на многочисленные патчи, на некоторых картах всё же остались возможности для вылазки за границы поля боя, например, на Площадке. Самым примитивным является рокет-джампинг, базирующийся на сильной отдаче гранатомёта РПГ-7. Чтобы сильнее оттолкнуться от поверхности, необходимо совершить прыжок и выстрелить себе под ноги. Персонаж потеряет большую часть здоровья, но довольно высоко поднимется. 240px|left|thumb|Любимое место джамперов на Площадке. Существуют два типа джампинга — стрейф и баунс. Первый основан на баге оригинального движка, который заметили игроки Quake: прыжок по диагонали с одновременным разворотом мыши в соответствующую сторону даёт заметное увеличение скорости передвижения и дальности прыжка. Глюк стал очень популярным и остался в Quake engine. Второй способ появился благодаря тонкостям физического движка Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Баунс — это точка на карте, подходя к которой персонаж немного отталкивается назад от неё (например, поваленные бочки, автомобили). Если спрыгнуть на эти тела с большой высоты, то можно добиться сильного отбрасывания в другую сторону. Появилось множество серверов и модификаций, заточенных под джампинг. Эта фишка стала отличительной особенностью Modern Warfare и больше не появлялась в других играх серии. Читерство Основной проблемой Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare стало читерство. В основном используются wallhack, aimbot и отмена отдачи. Для защиты от нечестных игроков используется анти-чит PunkBuster. Программа может делать скриншоты и удалять или блокировать игроков на сервере. Помимо этого, в игре есть множество неисправленных полезных багов, которыми многие игроки не пренебрегают лишний раз. Разработка Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare разрабатывалась командой из ста человек в течении двух лет. После Call of Duty 2 Infinity Ward решили отойти от концепции Второй мировой войны, использовавшейся в предшественниках. Разработчики обошли упоминания о реальных войнах, создав новый конфликт в современных декорациях, где обе стороны примерно равны в мощи. Чтобы картина была максимально реалистичной, они посетили MCOGCC, учебный центр в пустыне Калифорнии. Команда общалась с солдатами, недавно побывавшими в бою, чтобы узнать их чувства, эмоции и получить настрой. Также были приглашены ветераны для захвата движений и создания искусственного интеллекта."Infinity Ward's Call of Duty 4". Game Developer. March 2008. Игровой движок Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare использует IW engine версии 3.0, который демонстрирует реалистичное освещение, HDR-эффекты освещения, динамические тени и качественную глубину резкости."Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AU Interview" Игра поддерживает форматы экрана 4:3, 16:9 и 16:10. 235px|right|thumb|Демонстрация графики. Некоторые объекты являются разрушаемыми (например, автомобили или здания в одиночной игре). Игрок может использовать эту особенность для получения преимущества. Кроме того, теперь пули простреливают многие препятствия, что заставляет тщательнее подходит к выбору укрытия. При этом мощность пули снижается после пробивания снижается, а конечный урон высчитывается движком на основе типа поверхности и толщины преграды. В Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare используется физический движок, не реализованный в предыдущих играх. Анимация смерти комбинируется из предыдущей анимации и Ragdoll-физики. В игре используется фильтр цветов, который может тонко настраивать оттенки окружения для придания большей кинематографичности игровому процессу. На игровых консолях PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360 игра идёт в родном разрешении 600p и на частоте кадров 60 FPS, а в версии для Wii — на 30 FPS."Infinity Ward Asked About COD4 Sub-HD Resolution Concerns" В многопользовательской игре респауны во время боя определяются кодом, основываясь на данных о местоположении союзников и противников и видимости локации для спауна, чтобы минимизировать случаи частых смертей сразу после возрождения.Game Informer Staff (February 2008). "The Art of FPS Multiplayer Design". Game Informer (178) (Cathy Preston). pp. 20–21. Сильно улучшенный движок IW 3.0 использовался в Call of Duty: World at War, пятой игре серии"Call of Duty: World at War - first details in OXM", а также в другой игре Activision, 007: Quantum of Solace."New Bond game Quantum of Solace runs on COD4 engine, launching with movie" Аудио Большая часть музыки для Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare была написана британским композитором Стивеном Бартоном (некоторые треки были доступны на его сайте). Главную тему игры сочинил Гарри Грегсон-Уильямс, известный своей музыкой в фильмам. Песню штаб-сержанта Григгса в конце игры во время титров исполняет Марк Григсби, главный аниматор Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare."'Call Of Duty 4' End-Credits Song: The Story Behind The Rap, In GameFile". Саундтрек Поддержка Первоначально официальным сайтом игры был рекламный CharlieOscarDelta, который позже перенесли. Также существовал сайт 7 Days of Modern Warfare, где неделю после выпуска игры публиковался различный контент — музыка, видео о создании игры, обои на рабочий стол и т. п. В продаже Перед выходом 27 апреля 2007 года, за день до выхода официального трейлера, был запущен рекламный сайт CharlieOscarDelta, на котором размещалась информация об игре. На сайте была рейтинговая система, и пользователи могли побороться за призы и повысить ранг, завершая определённые задания. Чарли Оскар Дельта — это название инициалов CoD (Call of Duty) согласно фонетическому алфавиту НАТО.Activision Gets StreetWise on Charlie Oscar Delta (запасная ссылка) Первые кадры игрового процесса были показаны 28 апреля 2007 года.Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Reveal Trailer HD 30 августа была анонсировано открытое бета-тестирование игры на Xbox 360. Участники беты, которым были доступны четыре режима сетевой игры, помогали находить баги и сбалансировать оружие."Call of Duty 4: Beyond the Beta (Xbox 360)" Тестеры могли сыграть на трёх разных картах — Крушение, Офис и Дебри."Call of Duty 4 Beta Getting Boost" Первоначально максимальным рангом был 16 уровень,"Level up your Call of Duty 4 beta this Friday" (запасная ссылка) но потом потолок повысили до 25. Сначала доступ к бете имели только жители США, но позже список стран увеличили. Тестирование закончилось 30 сентября 2007 года."E3 2007: Exclusive Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Beta for Xbox 360" 11 октября 2007 года была выпущена бесплатная демо-версия для PC, которая была доступна на Yahoo!. В демо-версии была представлена миссия Болото.Call of Duty 4 Demo (запасная ссылка) Выход :Смотрите также: 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, '''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Mobile)'' 6 ноября игра в версии для игровых консолей и PC ушла в продажу в США, на следующий день — в Австралии. 9 ноября она появилась на прилавках Великобритании, а 15 — в России."Release Summary" 27 декабря она вышла в Японии (10 сентября 2009 года переиздана Square Enix). Версии для Mac появились 26 сентября 2008 и 28 января 2011 в США и Австралии соответственно."Download Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for Mac Now" (запасная ссылка) 10 ноября 2009 года вышла версия для Wii. 260px|left|thumb|Halo 3, основной конкурент. Незадолго до выхода Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare было предсказано, что она побьёт по продажам своего весьма успешного конкурента Halo 3. Она получила такие же высокие оценки, как Halo 3, но была выпущена не на одной, а на трёх платформах. На игру было оформлено огромное количество предзаказов."Call of Duty 4 to Outsell Halo 3" Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare оправдала ожидания. Версия для Xbox 360 была самой продаваемой игрой в период с ноября 2011 по январь 2013, согласно данным NDP Group. В ноябре 2007 в США было продано 1 570 000 копий для Xbox 360 и 444 000 для PlayStation 3."NPD: November cooks up $2.63 billion in game sales" 1 470 000 копий игры для Xbox 360 сошли с американских прилавков в декабре 2007."NPD: 2007 game earnings nearly $18 billion, Halo 3 sells 4.82 million" В январе 2008 было продано 331 000 и 140 000 копий для Xbox 360 и PS3 соответственно."NPD: January game sales slip 6 percent, Wii and PS3 neck-and-neck" Версия для Xbox 360 стала третьей продаваемой игрой в США 2007 года (3 040 000 копии) за Halo 3 с 4 820 000 проданных копий. В январе 2008 продажи Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare во всем мире составили около 7 миллионов, и она стала самой продаваемой игрой 2007 года."Call of Duty(R) 4: Modern Warfare(TM) Ranks #1 Title in Units Worldwide for Calendar 2007" 3 июня 2008 года Infinity Ward сообщили о 10 миллионах проданных копий."'Call of Duty 4' hits 10 million units sold" На конференции в мае 2009 года Activision объявили, что продажи составили 13 миллионов копий. Таким образом, игра обошла Super Mario Galaxy, самую продаваемую игру, выпущенную в ноябре 2007 в ту же неделю."Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Sells 13 Million, Guitar Hero at $2 Billion " (запасная ссылка) Патчи К версии Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare на PC вышло 7 патчей, все они находятся в открытом доступе. #'Патч 1.1' вышел 15 ноября 2007 года. Были исправлены мелкие ошибки и потеря всех достижений при переходе с рейтингового на безрейтинговый сервер. #'Патч 1.2' вышел 22 ноября 2007 года. Была исправлена ошибка, связанная с уклонением в сетевой игре, позволявшая игроку стрелять из укрытия, оставаясь невидимым, и добавлена поддержка функций некоторых приложений для модификации. #'Патч 1.3' вышел 7 декабря 2007 года. Была исправлена ошибка, позволявшая «нечистым» игрокам играть на «чистых» серверах. (т.е. с более ранней версией, зайти на сервера 1.3 будет невозможно, а если у клиента измененные IWD-файлы, то его также не пустит на сервер), настройка «Анти-Лага» (теперь она включалась после загрузки карты), ошибка с точностью снайперской винтовки на определенных дистанциях. Кроме того, текст чата между раундами теперь не обрезался. #'Патч 1.4' вышел 20 декабря 2007 года. Была добавлена новая карта Снежное крушение, праздничная версия карты Крушение. Был улучшен браузер серверов, исправлена редкая ошибка с точностью пуль у всех видов оружия, а также исправлена работа бан-листа на сервере (теперь файл ban.txt создавался в главной директории игры или в fs_game). Была настроена поддержка модов: в окне подключения моды помечались как "Mod: name". Была создана специальная папка "mods" для всех самодельных файлов. Также была исправлена ошибка многократной перезагрузки после подключения к серверу с запущенным модом, улучшена поддержка mod.ff для возможности поддержки типов игры и исправлена ошибка с перенаправлением на закачку по http. "fs_game" теперь выводился в нижнем регистре. #'Патч 1.5' вышел 3 феврала 2008 года. Он мог ставиться на чистую версию игры (т.е. если игра патчилась с нуля). Были исправлены ошибки браузера, не отображавшего все сервер, в ротации с кастомными картами, при постоянном реконнекте на сервера с модами, с отсутствием миникарты для кастомных карт, с http редиректом закачки и при чтении .iwd файлов из fs_basepath. Стал активен режим developer_script для MP моддинга, редактор карт начал работать с другими языками, надпись "hold [ ] to steady" при снайперском прицеле теперь можно было убрать, исправив соответствующую консольную команду, а скрипты позволяли редактировать статистики. #'Патч 1.6' вышел 4 июня 2008 года. Он включал в себя DLC Variety Map Pack и исправлял несколько небольших ошибок. #'Патч 1.7' вышел 28 июня 2008 года. Финальный патч запретил игрокам использовать в сетевой игре некоторые консольные команды, исправил падение сервера на карте Чайнатаун в режиме Саботаж во время дополнительного времени и мультиплеерные иконки (Bomb, Defend, Capture и др.), которые отображались на английском языке на других версиях игры. Также в марте 2008 года для версий Xbox 360 и PS3 исправили некоторые неточности в прицеливании с прицелом ACOG, мелкие ошибки в игровом процессе и возможность для хоста покинуть игру и подключиться к другой. Дополнительный контент 4 апреля 2008 года Infinity Ward выпустила в Xbox Live Marketplace DLC к игре под названием Variety Map Pack, которое содержало четыре новые карты: Мясорубка, Бухта, Станция и Удар. 24 апреля пак также появился в PlayStation Network. Дополнение стоило 800 MS-очков в Xbox Live и $9.99 или £6.99 в PlayStation Network. В первые девять дней после релиза DLC скачали более миллиона человек, что стало рекордом для платного загружаемого контента в Xbox Live (10 миллионов долларов)."CoD4 Variety Map Pack Downloaded Over One Million Times in Nine Days" На Windows пак вышел уже совершенно бесплатно благодаря поддержке компании Nvidia вместе с патчем 1.6 4 июня."Variety Map Pack sponsored by NVIDIA hits PC" (запасная ссылка) Другим дополнением стала карта Снежное крушение, вышедшая с патчем 1.4. Это была переделка карты Крушение, стилизованная под наступающее Рождество. Версии 240px|right|thumb|Коллекционное издание для PC. Игра выпущена в обычном и коллекционном изданиях. Содержимое коллекционного различалось. В версии для PC помимо диска с игрой там был игровой мануал от Brady Games и эксклюзивная книга о создании Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. В версии для Xbox 360 вместо мануала был DVD-диск, на который был записан документальный фильм «Великие операции SAS», составленный на основе архивных записей операций службы, фильм о создании игры и видеопрохождение всей игры от разработчиков. Всё это было упаковано в большую картонную версию обычной коробки от игры. Коллекционное издание было ограниченным и первоначально распространялось только в США, но потом было выпущено и в других странах."Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Limited Collector's Edition)" Позднее на PC, Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3 было выпущено издание GOTY (игра года). В версии для PS3 на диске содержалось DLC Variety Map Pack. В версии для Xbox на коробке был написан ключ, который нужно было ввести в Xbox Live Marketplace, чтобы скачать пак. В более поздних изданиях ключа не было, и они ничем не отличались от оригинальных."Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Game of the Year Edition Keycode Redemption" (запасная ссылка) Пиратство Из-за слабой защиты Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare стала уязвимой мишенью для взлома. Роберт Боулинг, менеджер сообщества в Infinity Ward, заявил: «На прошлой неделе мы получили тревожные цифры об игроках на PC, которые играют в сетевую игру... как ни удивительно, основной процент приходился на тех, кто играл на украденной копии игры с украденным/взломанным ключом проверки».PC piracy levels are "astounding" says COD4 dev (запасная ссылка) Облегчили жизнь пиратам и сервера, на которых отключалась проверка CD-ключа. Продолжения Колоссальный успех обеспечил игре продолжение. В сиквелах Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 и Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 более подробно раскрывается тема ядерного взрыва на Ближнем Востоке, а также рассказывается о судьбе многих персонажей. Эта трилогия стала отдельной подсерией Modern Warfare. Игровой мануал Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_1.png|Содержание Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_2.png|Меню одиночной игры, система сохранений Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_3.png|Интерфейс Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_4.png|Здоровье, задания Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_5.png|Управление Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_6.png|Управление (продолжение) Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_7.png|Сетевая игра Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_8.png|Титры Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_9.png|Титры Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_10.png|Титры Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_11.png|Титры Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_12.png|Титры Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_13.png|Титры Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_14.png|Поддержка Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_15.png|Лицензионное соглашение Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_16.png|Возврат товара Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_17.png|Возврат товара Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_Page_18.png|Возврат товара Отзывы Критика Игра получила положительные отзывы со стороны игроков и многих журналов видеоигр. Игровой процесс, согласно критикам, принёс в жанр «новый уровень погружения в игру и динамичность, которых мы никогда не видели раньше»."Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Review (Xbox 360)" Official Xbox Magazine заявил, что «многопользовательский режим мгновенно принёс игре статус классики» и что «кампания не позволяет расслабиться ни на минуту»."Call of Duty 4" (запасная ссылка) GameSpot тепло отзывался о Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: «высокое качество кампании и потрясающая многопользовательская игра делают Call of Duty 4 фантастической игрой». Журнал X-Play отметил: «хотя эта игра не стала революцией в жанре, она чертовски близка к совершенству». GamePro утверждал, что «удивительно глубокая многопользовательская игра составляет достойную конкуренцию Halo 3». Сюжет игры был одобрен многими изданиями. GamePro отметил, что «захватывающая одиночная кампания предлагает удивительное приключение и убедительную историю; от некоторых моментов по спине бегут мурашки». GameSpot сказал, что «одиночная кампания заканчивается в одно мгновение», и это её единственный недостаток. IGN описал кампанию как «всё ещё линейная» как и в предшественниках, но «с красивыми скриптовыми сценами»."Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare AU Review" Vodoo Extreme также заметил, что «игровой процесс поставлен на рельсы, но в этом и есть его очарование»."Call of Duty 4 First Impressions" Однако игру также и критиковали. Xbox World 360 заявил, что «это лишь пыль в глаза, копирование и множество дешёвых трюков» и что игра не привнесла ничего нового в жанр."Call of Duty 4 review" Xbox World 360 January 2008, page 56 Pelit также сказал, что «структуру одиночной игры надо... обновить»."Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare review" Pelit, December 2007 Версия для Wii Treyarch занималась портом игры на консоль Wii. Reflex Edition была сильно урезана по сравнению с оригиналом. Игра получила смешанную оценку в 76% на Metacritic."Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition" IGN дала 7 баллов, отметив, что версия не так отполирована по сравнению с портом World at War, но похвалила настройки кастомизации и сетевую игру."Call of Duty: Modern Warfare – Reflex Edition Review – Wii Review at IGN" Official Nintendo Magazine дал оценку в 80%, критикуя визуальную составляющую."Review: Call Of Duty Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition – Official Nintendo Magazine" GameTrailers дал 8.8 балов, сказав, что несмотря на некоторые жертвы Reflex Edition сохранила много хорошего из оригинала."Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition Video Game, Review | Video Clip|Game Trailers & Videos|GameTrailers.com" Game Informerдал лишь 6.5 балла, отметив ужасную графику даже для Wii и неудобное управление. GameSpot дал оценку 8.5 балла, сказав, что к сетевой игре привыкнуть так же легко, как и в других версиях, а управление «можно тонко настроить, чтобы играть с удовольствием»."Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition Review for Wii – GameSpot" Награды Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare получила множество наград от различных игровых сайтов и журналов. GameSpot и GameTrailers дали награды Лучшая графика на E3 2007 и Лучшая игра на PlayStation 3 2007, а также поместили на третье место в топе «10 лучших шутеров от первого лица всех времён и народов»."ScrewAttack's Top 10 FPS Games Ever!" Игра получила высшую оценку от GamePro и GameSpy — Лучшая во всём игра 2007 и Игра 2007 года.Game Critics назвал Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Лучшим экшеном."2007 Winners" Издания IGN, X-Play и Spike Video Game Awards дали награды Лучший звуковой дизайн, Лучший шутер 2007 и Лучшая военная игра. От Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences игра получила звания Консольная игра года, Экшен года и Абсолютная игра года. British Academy Video Games Awards дала награду Лучший игровой процесс, Лучший сюжет, Персонаж года, Игра года — выбор игроков и Игра 2007 года."Three Baftas for Call of Duty 4" Читатели PlayStation Official Magazine назвали Modern Warfare седьмой величайшей игрой когда-либо выходившей на PlayStation.PlayStation Official Magazine issue 50, Future Publishing, October 2010 Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare на IMBD en:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare es:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare